


Cool Rising

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Art School, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock follows a client and gets a surprise





	Cool Rising

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Cooler Weather  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

Sherlock, in disguise, sat on a bench and tailed a client from a distance. The client suspected a fellow student in his class was a serial killer, but afraid to go to the police. The loose description matched more than a dozen cases open on Lestrade’s desk alone. If nothing else he got to practice his admittedly waning drawing skills.

Meanwhile he pondered his new flatmate of a few months. He had caught John in a lie. The doctor had not worked late at the clinic yesterday. John not worked six of the last eight times claimed over the last month.

He noted the autumn weather was cool, but not enough to turn on the heat as he slipped into the class and sat at the back as others filed in. He knew the client was correct, when the suspect entered, but shook his head negatively to calm the client and not spook the killer. 

Sherlock had deleted the type of class he attended and was dumbstruck as the model for the evening entered.

John Watson removed his dressing gown and questioned the hoola hoop prop given. Sherlock added his open admiration of what still remained sizable in the cool class room.

“Ooh, I don’t have enough charcoal for all of that.”

John groaned locking eyes with his flatmate.

“Oh bollocks!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this hilarious, but [NSFW gif](http://66.media.tumblr.com/767d31b88acbf570bb91de75488bd395/tumblr_n7dcxrUcig1ttjnwro2_r1_1280.gif).


End file.
